Fallen Angel
by KristineCullen
Summary: Edward was in an accident. Bella has a bad home life. What happens when Bella is the only one that can see Edward's soul? Can She wake him up? Will he remember her if he does? All Human...Summary Sucks.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter1_

Mom and dad are fighting again. Lately it seems more frequent. Dad seems to get set off really easily these days. But of course mom doesn't help any by coming in late and dad not knowing where she is. What dad doesn't know is that mom is having an affair with one of the deputy's. _Crash._ That sounded much like a vase against the wall. I have to get out of here.

I'll go to Alice's; her parents have treated me like one of their own for the last year. The Cullen's moved here last year when Alice's dad, Carlisle, was offered the Chief of surgery. Their house sits on the out skirts of town. Alice's mom, Esme, is an interior designer that works out of her home. She has treated me like a daughter since the night Alice found out about my parents.

_11 months ago._

_Alice came over to spend the night at my house. Renee was out "with the girls." That meant she was fooling around with Phil, Charlie's Deputy, behind Charlie's back. Charlie brought home pizza for us and Renee came home at 10:30. Apparently one of the women she was supposed to be out with had called for her. That was the first night they got in a fight. Alice took me to her house where I was greeted with open arms. _

I shoved my keys and cell phone in the back pocket of my jeans. No need to pack clothes, Alice furnished my room at their house with plenty of clothes and other necessities. I scrambled out my window and climbed down the tree. Once inside my SUV, l pulled out my cell phone to let Alice know I was coming. Damn voicemail. "Hey Ali. Another fight so I'm on my way to your house. Bye." Maybe I should call her mom just so she isn't surprised when I show up. "Hello Mrs. Cullen. Is it all right if I stay the night again?" She told me that I didn't have to call, that I had a key and I could come over at anytime.

Every time I pull up to the house, I still can't believe the beauty of this house. It is a three story mansion with a wraparound porch. The entire southern facing wall on the back side of the house is one giant glass window that overlooks the river that runs through the property.

"Esme? Mom? I'm home," it was our joke seeing as how she always wanted another daughter.

"Ah my Bella darling how was your day?" A woman with wavy chestnut hair came walking out of the kitchen, enveloping me in a hug.

"Where are Ali and Emmett?"

The smile on her face disappeared and she glanced at the floor. "They're up at the hospital. Before you freak out they are both fine, they are just visiting Edward." I had only heard about Edward a few times. He was in a car accident when he was 16. He has been in a coma for two years. Carlisle and Esme don't have the heart to take him off life support.

_10 months ago._

_I had used my key to get in and decided while I waited for Alice to come home I would explore. I had been practically living here for a month and had only seen the first two floors of the house. I have also decided something is up with the Cullen's; they have no family pictures on display. I climbed up to the second floor and came across the only door on that floor that hadn't been opened. It was the staircase that led to the third floor. There were only two rooms up there. I went in the one to the left first. Opening the door revealed an almost empty room. The only thing that occupied the room was a baby grand piano covered by a sheet. I crossed the hall to the other room. I opened the door and discovered another bedroom. The black bed had a plush golden comforter that matched the golden carpeting. The room faced south because the glass window took up the entire back wall. One wall was covered entirely with CDs and expensive stereo. The biggest thing that caught my attention was a picture on the desk. It was a picture of the Cullen family except there was an extra person in this picture. In between Alice and Emmett in the picture was a bronze haired boy with sparkling green eyes. My musing was cut short by Emmett._

"_What are you doing up here Bella?"_

"_Sorry Emmett I was just curious about the third floor and no one told me not to come up here so I did," I rambled. He noticed the picture I had clutched in my hands. He grabbed it out of my hands and sat on the bed. "Who is that Em?"_

"_It's my brother, Ali's twin. Edward was in a car accident 14 months ago and he's been in a coma since then. That's part of the reason we moved here. Dad thought Edward might have a better change of waking up with better doctors and technology." I could see the pain in his face and realized why I hadn't heard about him. They were still suffering too much to talk about him._

"Today is the 2 year anniversary of his accident. I haven't been able to bring myself to go see him today," she said with tears steadily streaming down her face. I pulled her into a hug.

"Do you want me to go with you to see him?" She looked at me with a watery smile.

"Oh honey would you? I would be so appreciative if you went with me. Alice and Emmett are going to meet Jasper and Rose after they spend some time with Edward." I had never been to the hospital to see Edward because I felt like I was intruding on a private family moment. But I couldn't let Esme go alone to see her son today.

She grabbed her purse and a set of keys from the hook by the door. She led me out the door to the garage. I had never been in here. Alice's car was always waiting for us in the driveway when we went out, and I always parked out front. The garage is large enough to hold 6 cars. There were 3 empty spots that I assume belong to Carlisle's Mercedes, Alice's Porsche, and Emmett's Jeep. Esme's Lexus was parked in here along with two cars under covers. She must have seen me looking with a puzzled look on my face.

"Those are Edward's cars. Emmett took it on himself to fix the Volvo after he found out Edward was in a coma. However after he finished he couldn't stand having the car fixed but not Edward. So it has been under the cover ever since then, along with Edward's baby, the Aston Martin. Maybe we should take the Volvo out. Can you help me with the cover?"

I helped her take the cover off the car right next to her Lexus. Under the cover was a shiny silver Volvo. "Esme do you want me to drive?" I asked after noticing her hands beginning to shake. She handed me the keys as she pulled me into a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

I swung the car into the hospital parking garage, in between the Porsche and Jeep. As we stepped out of the car, Alice and Emmett walked up. Emmett had a look of rage on his face.

"What are you doing driving that car!?" he roared while grabbing my wrist in his bear like grasp. I was too frightened to move. Emmett had never raised his voice with me.

"EMMETT MATTHEW! Let her go this instance! It was my idea to take the Volvo out for a ride. She was only driving because I was too emotional! Now you apologize right this instance," Esme snarled. He released my wrist.

"I'm so sorry Bells, I saw you in his car and I half expected him to walk out of the car. I gotta go," He walked briskly to his car and left.

"Bell this day is always the hardest on him. Emmett and Edward got in a fight that night. Edward left in his Volvo and next thing we know, the police are at our door saying he's been in an accident." Alice apologized, then she too got in her car and left.

Esme grabbed my hand and we walked into the hospital. After making small talk with several nurses along the way, we came to a door. Esme placed her hand on the door and turned to me. "We don't say anything negative around him. We just tell him what's new in our lives, how much we want him to come back to us and we miss him." She then opened the door.

I could see on the bed a very pale boy with bronze hair. He had all sorts of wires and tubes covering his body. His bronze hair was slightly askew over his forehead. Even in a coma he is beautiful. Esme just started to carry on a conversation with him telling him about everything that has happened since she was last here to visit. She then proceeded to introduce me and tell him all about me. I couldn't help but blush when she did this.

There was a small knock on the door and Carlisle came in. I can see where Edward gets his looks from. Except for the hair, he has Esme's hair color. "Good afternoon Bella. I see you're meeting Edward. Esme, honey, can I talk to you in the hallway?" She patted Edward's hand, gave him a kiss on the forehead and followed her husband in to the hall, leaving me alone with the bronze haired beauty.

"Hi Edward, my name is Bella like your mom said. I have been friends with your sister for the last year. I tend hideout at your house when mine becomes unbearable." God I feel really weird talking to someone and not knowing if they can hear me or not.

"Why?" I heard a voice and looked around me but there was no one there. "Why do you hide at my house?" There is that voice again. Only this time a double of the boy lying on the bed is standing in the corner.

I must be going insane. I close my eyes and count to ten. After opening them, I looked back into the corner and he was still there. I started to hyperventilate. My vision began to blur and I felt the floor move when the room went black.

When I regained consciousness, I realized I hadn't been out very long because I was still alone with Edward lying on the bed in a coma. I must have imagined the Edward standing in the corner.

"I'm going crazy!"

"No you're not. I try to make myself seen to everyone, but you're the only one that has been able to see me, and apparently you can hear me too." A voice that was as smooth as silk spoke from behind me.

"Edward right?" I asked apprehensively.

"Yes."

"How is it I can see you?"

"I don't know."

"Why won't you wake up? Your family misses you so much."

"I'm lost. I see my body there but I can't figure out how to get back in there. I don't know why I'm here. I don't remember what happened."

"Why don't you tell me what you remember and maybe I could help you piece together some things."

"First I want to try something. Just to make sure. Can you try to touch me? The me standing in front of you, not my body." He closed his eyes and I reached out to touch his cheek. As I got closer, one of the machines started to beep faster. With a panicked glance back, I saw that it wasn't his heart rate, which relieved me. I laid a hand on his cheek and the machine went haywire.

The door burst open and Carlisle and Esme ran in. I quickly dropped my hand. Esme glanced at me from Edward's bedside. I was standing in the corner with Edward's soul, but she couldn't see that.

"Bella did anything happen with him?" Carlisle asked and I shook my head. "Hmm because that was his brain activity monitor. His brain activity spiked. We may have had a major breakthrough if you had done something." I'd have to keep that in mind.

"Esme, Carlisle? Is it alright if I come back and visit Edward some times?" Please say yes. Maybe then I can help this family like they have helped me. Maybe I can bring back Edward.

"Of course Honey. Can you take the Volvo back to the house? I'm going to go home with Carlisle."

**Hey guys sorry for the false update but I am currently working on chapter 3. I have had exams all week so that is why there hasn't been an update this week. I should have something for you guys on Tuesday or Wednesday. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Leaving the hospital, my head was swimming with thoughts of what had happened. As I climbed into the Volvo, I caught a glimpse of something from the corner of my eye. There he was sitting in the passenger seat with his brow wrinkled.

"Geez Edward! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"This is my Volvo," he said with apprehension. I nodded starting the car and putting it in reverse to pull out of the parking structure.

"Yeah your mom said Emmett fixed it hoping you'd wake up faster."

"I don't remember what happened. I can't remember how I was put in the hospital."

"The only thing I know is that you and Emmett fought then you got in a car accident. Nobody talks about it. Seriously in the last year I've heard about you maybe a handful of times."

Before I realized it, I was sitting in front of the Cullen's garage. Esme had taken the door opened from her car and put it in the Volvo before we had left, so I hit the button to open the door.

"I've never come home to this house before. I've never been able to leave the hospital. There's something about you. Something that draws me to you."

"Well that's weird. Come on I'll show you the house, I guess."

I showed him the first and second floors and stopped at the door that led to the third floor.

"You've showed me every room but mine. You have your own room and I don't. Do they think that I will never wake again? And from the outside the house looks bigger." He had the face of hurt and confusion.

I opened the door and led him up to the third floor. I went to the third floor and took him to the right door. I opened it and led him into his room.

"This looks exactly like my room in Chicago." He moved over to his wall of CDs. "Wow they even figured out my filing system. But where is my piano. I can't believe my mother left that in Chicago."

"No it's across the hall. Your mother comes up here once every two weeks to dust your room. Emmett will come up here when he's had a really bad day. Occasionally Carlisle will come up here to make sure the piano is in tune and Alice is scared of this floor. Everyone misses you so much. When I met them, I could tell that part of them was missing. I didn't really even know about you until Emmett found me here in your room. Even then he didn't say much about it."

"BELLLAAA!" a shout came from down stairs.

On the second floor I ran into Emmett. "Hey Bell I just wanted to apologize for my reaction earlier. It's just today isn't really one of my favorite days."

"Bella ask him what happened that night. You and I both want to know but I really need to know. You're the only one that can see me to do anything about it. Please Bella."

Hey Em. I know it's hard to talk about, but what happened that night?


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: I was gonna add more but I didn't want to clutter this chapter._

"_Hey Em. I know it's hard to talk about, but what happened that night?"_

"I… Bell… It's just… I don't know where to start Bell." He looked like he was plagued with inner turmoil.

"Em its fine if you don't want to talk, that's fine. I was just curious."

"No Bell I need to talk about it but I don't know where to begin. The accident was entirely my fault. If it hadn't been for me Edward would be standing right next to you." Hmm he actually is standing next to me but I'm not going to say that because it's a one way ticket to the loony bin. "You know Bell you and Edward would really get along."

"Em what do you mean the accident was your fault?"

_Emmett POV_

"You know that we moved here from Chicago right?" She nodded. "Well Edward was on the football team with me and we had just won state championships. Edward and Alice were sophomores and I was a junior. Alice had gone out with some friends and Edward and I were going to a party.

"At that party, I got really wasted. Edward wasn't comfortable drinking. Well he tried to get me to leave and we got in a big fight. I ended up punching him in the face, broke his nose. Well he was pissed off at me and left.

"The next morning, when I woke up, I had a voicemail from dad, saying to come to the hospital. When I got there mom and Alice were sitting in the corner crying together. I had no idea what was going on but I got a weird feeling. Just then, dad walked out of surgery. He leaned up against the wall and slid down it so he was sitting. He hung his head between his knees and cried. I have never seen my dad cry.

"I demanded to know what had happened. Dad explained that Edward was driving from the party and lost control of the car when a deer jumped out in front of him. Edward liked to speed and I do mean speed. He rarely went under 90mph, but never over 100mph, where we lived out in the country. The police report said he was going over 150mph.

"The car flipped several times and he wasn't wearing his seatbelt. He's very lucky it didn't kill him. He had a broken neck, fractured spine in 3 places, severe cranial bleeding, broken right femur and broken left tib-fib. Dad says even if he does wake up, he might be paralyzed. Also now that he's been in the coma for so long that he might not be coherent if he wakes up. Right after we moved here, he started to fight his ventilator and gave us all hope that he would wake up. That was a year ago."

Bella wrapped her small arms around me and held me while we both cried. "Emmett the accident was not your fault."

"Had I not gotten drunk and gotten in a fight, Edward would not have been driving that fast. He wouldn't have lost control and wouldn't have crashed."

"Em you said he liked to drive fast. He still would have lost control if the deer jumped out in front of him."

_RINGGGG…RINNNGGG… _I picked up my phone. "Hi Rosie yes I'll be there in a few minutes, I got a little side tracked. I love you too."

"Hey Bell I have to go."

"Bye Em."

_AN: I'll put Edward's reaction to what happened in the next chapter. Please Review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry Chapter 6 got posted before 5. This chapter makes everything make sense.**_

_Chapter 5_

_Bella POV_

Emmett left after receiving a phone call from Rosalie. I just stood there thinking.

"I never went that fast. I didn't know he blamed himself. I wish I could tell him that. He shouldn't have blamed himself. He couldn't control the way I drive. I would speed but I knew not to speed late at night or late in the fall like that." I had forgotten Edward was in the room.

"So Bella you know more about my life right now than my physical self does. But I know nothing about you. Why are you living here?"

"I don't live here all the time. I live here when home gets too complicated."

"Complicated?"

"My parents fight. Mom cheats on dad. Dad lives in his work. They fight whenever they see each other. Today dad threw a vase against the wall during the fight. Esme offered me a place to stay after Alice witnessed a fight one night she was over. So I come here when things get heavy."

"Have you ever been hit?"

"No. Dad won't hit either of us. He's police chief."

"Police Chief's daughter? Oooh when I wake up I may have to be careful."

"And what does that mean?"

"Well I---" Carlisle and Esme cut him off when they walked through the door with take out.

"Bella we're home and we brought you some Italian. We figured you wouldn't want to have to raid the cupboards."

"Thank you, but I think I should go home and see if my parents are still fighting. I bet mom left to go to Phil's for the night. "

"Honey you are you sure you really want to go home. I mean you should give your dad some time to cool down."

"Don't worry Esme I'll be fine. If they're still there I'll just come back. Plus I left my book and it was in a very good part. I'll call you when I get home."

"Alright honey be careful." She gave me a hug and a kiss on the forehead. Carlisle wrapped me in his embrace and said "You are as much a part of this family as any of my other children. Stay safe."

I grabbed my purse and headed out to my Yukon. Edward was sitting in the front seat when I walked up.

"So what were you saying before they showed up?"

"Nothing it's silly. I mean I'm not even real."

"No what did you want to say?"

He sighed. "If I were awake, you would be the kind of person I'd be willing to settle down with. You're exactly my type. And I don't need to be conscious to tell that."

I pulled my SUV into my driveway and put it in park. "Are you willing to try again?"

"What do you mean?"

"Earlier when I touched your face, your dad said there was a spike in brain activity. Well I think if I was to kiss you, then you might wake up." He swallowed hard and nodded. I leaned in for the kiss. My lips touched his and I could actually feel them beneath mine. Then there was a spark. I opened my eyes and he wasn't there. I looked around but all I could see was my parent's cars in the driveway.

I sighed and walked into the house. "YOU BITCH!" I walked in the living room to see dad knelt down on the floor with his hands around my mother's neck. "HOW THE HELL COULD YOU FUCK MY BEST FRIEND AND I NOT KNOW!"

"DAD! What are you doing?" I ran in the room and tried to pull him off her when he back handed into the wall. I hit the corner and blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

**If you're on my notification, please go back ad read Chapter 5 I accidently posted the first part of 6 instead. And no this is not a dream my formatting got messed up.**

Chapter 6

Carlisle POV

I was drying dishes while Esme washed them, when my phone rang. I set the dish towel down and strode over to the island where my phone sat.

"Hello?"

"Dr. Cullen It's Nurse Ann Carter." Edward's Night nurse, what does she want? "You really need to come down to the hospital."

"Why it's my night off?"

"Dr. Cullen your son is awake."

"I'll be right there." And I hung up the phone.

Esme was standing next to me drying her hands on the towel I had set down. "Carlisle what is it?"

"Call the kids have them met us at the hospital. Edward is awake." Her hands flew up to cover her mouth when she gasped. She grabbed her purse and started to dial on the cell phone. I grabbed keys and followed her out to the Mercedes.

We stepped out of the elevator doors and all but ran to our son's room. The door was open and the curtain drawn. I stopped once I stepped around the corner.

I met the green eyes that I had prayed to see everyday again. The nurses had propped him up to a 30° elevation. His cheeks had a slight pink dusting to them.

"Hey dad," his voice was hoarse and barely above a whisper from disuse.

Esme ran over to the bedside and wrapped her arms around my son's frail body.

"Oh… my… baby… boy…" She managed to stutter out between sobs.

"Esme you're going to strangle the boy. God he's been in a coma for two years and I'd rather him not go back into it," I said with a chuckle. I strode over to his brain activity monitor and type in a sequence of keys to pull up the history. At 7:36 his brain activity was at life sustaining levels. 7:41 there was another jump in brain activity that maintained till present time.

"Edward I have a few questions to ask you. First off, what is your full name?"

"Edward Anthony, after your father, Masen, after mom's father, Cullen."

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"I was at a party. I left and then I remember. Although, I do remember the sound of squealing tires and smell of burning rubber."

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Edward you're eighteen now. You were in a car accident two years ago."

"Emmett and Alice?"

"They'll be here in a few minutes." Just as the words came out of my mouth, a streak of black blew past me. Alice clung to her brother like he would disappear if she let go.

"Oh my God." Emmett walked up behind me and slid down the floor. "Bro all I have to say is I am so glad you're awake."

"Alice. Alice honey you have to let him go. I have to finish my exam." I tried to pry her off him. "Em help please." He scooped her up off her twin and placed her in the chair next to him.

"Ok Edward I'm going to see how much muscle tone you have lost. I want you to lift your left arm off the bed." His face was pulled into deep concentration as he managed to lift his forearm about 3 inches off the bed.

"Very Good Ed--" I was interrupted by a nurses that walked in the room.

"Dr. Cullen you're needed in the ER."

"I'm off duty. And if you haven't noticed my son is awake."

"Dr. Cullen it is in this patient's chart to call you if she was ever brought in." The only patient that I've ever put that in their chart was... "It's Bella Swan sir."

I bolted out of the room and down to the ER. I walked in to the trauma room and saw her strapped to a backboard in full spinal precautions. There was a massive amount of gauze packed against her skull.

One of the residents was trying to run the trauma. He was ordering labs and one caught my attention. "Type her blood and order some O negative."

"Don't order O negative. She can't have it. Go up to ICU and get my son Emmett. They're both B negative. He'll donate. Now give me a report."

"18 year old female with an open skull fracture. Blood pressure is 64/48 pulse 52, pupil reaction sluggish, O2 saturation only at 75%. We're prepping for intubation and a CT."

"Get me a number 6 ET tube and get ready to bag." I inserted the tube not trusting the resident to do so. I thought of this girl as one of my own children. The nurse came back with two pints of blood and I inserted a central line and hooked up the blood transfusion. "Get her to CT and page me with the results." The wheeled her to CT and I went to the suture room to see Emmett.

"Dad how is she?" he said trying to get up. I saw the color drain from his face.

"Em lay back down. The nurse took your blood too fast if you don't you'll pass out and I'll have to leave you on the floor. Bella is in CT. It's a skull fracture." I walked over to the computer and logged in. Bella's CT results were beginning to appear.

"Dad it isn't…"

"No it's not as bad as Edward's. There is only minor swelling that will go away in a day or two. She'll be in a coma for as long as it's swollen. I'm going to have her put in Edward's room so I can keep an eye on the tow of them. Now come on in the wheelchair you'll pass out if you try to walk. The nurses will get her stitched and all set up. Now let's go face the hurricane dually named Alice and Esme." I pushed him out of the suture room. Once we got to the nurses desk, I was stopped.

"Dr. Cullen, the state police are here and would like to talk to you. It's about the Swan girl. They're in your office."

"Take Emmett up to Edward's room; fill my wife in on her condition, have the resident stitch her head up and admit her. Put her in Edward's room I want to be able to keep an eye on both of them. Emmett you keep your ass in that chair until I come back. If you move a muscle I will take away your jeep."

I turned to walk to my office. "Carlisle." The nurse called after me. "I'm very glad Edward woke up."

"Thank you."


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

Carlisle POV

I opened my office door to reveal two officers from the Washington state police. They stood to shake my hand.

"I am Officer Evans and this is Officer Daniels." A burly officer said gesturing to the scrawny one next to him. "Dr. Cullen sorry to bother you on your night off but you seem to be involved with the victim Isabella Swan."

"It's Bella Swan and she's my daughter's best friend. It is also in her chart to have me paged if she ever comes in."

"Why are you to be paged?"

"Bella is very clumsy. She can't walk across a flat surface without tripping. So she is in the ER a lot. I treat her as one of my own children."

"Have you noticed any signs of abuse in Isabella?"

"It's Bella. No I have not picked up on any abuse. Her parents fight so she comes to stay at our house. She says she has never been hit, and all the bruises she accumulates are accounted for."

"You said her parents fight. Do you know what they fight about?"

"Her mother is cheating on her father with one of his deputies."

"Apparently Bella came home to find her mother being choked by her father and tried to break it up when he flung her back into the wall. The Chief is in lock up right now and Mrs. Swan was just released. She and Deputy Dwyer are moving to Florida. She filed for divorce. Now Bella is 18 so she has a choice of where she wants to live."

"She always has a room at my house. I will discuss it with her when she wakes up."

"Thank you Dr. Cullen. Oh and I hear your son just came out of a coma. Congratulations."

"Thank you." I walked them out of my office shaking hands.

I walked up to the ICU ward and into Edward's room. Esme was perched in between the two beds. She held each of their hands. Emmett was still in the wheelchair looking out the window. Alice lay curled up on the couch under a blanket. I glanced at the clock and noticed the time was close to midnight.

"Hey honey when did Edward fall asleep?"

"Right after the nurse came in to take Em to the ER. Carlisle what happened?"

"Apparently Charlie found out about the affair, and she asked for a divorce. He tried to strangle Renee and Bella tried to pull him off. She got thrown back into the wall. Drywall in houses has metal enforced corners and she cracked her skull open. There is minor swelling, but nowhere near as bad as Edward." A look of relief flitted across her face. "The police have Charlie in custody, Renee is moving to Florida, and they were nonchalantly trying to ask if Bella could live with us. She's an adult and she has a choice now."

"Oh Carlisle she is welcome there anytime. Hell she live with us enough and she has her own room."

"You and the kids should go home. I'll stay here and monitor these two. I have the day off tomorrow and they will assign another doctor to do his neuro exam. I don't want to have another doctor perform the exam."

"You're very possessive of him. You always have been." She said with a giggle.

"I also want to observe Bella." I said ignoring her. I walked over to Emmett at the window and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Son can you take your sister and mother home. Oh and you can get out of your chair." He stood and did something that he didn't do very often. He walked over to Edward's bed kissed him on the forehead, walked to Bella's bed kissed her on the fore head, then scooped Alice in his arms and carried her out the room.

"Carlisle, please call if anything happens." She said placing a kiss against my lips. She then followed Emmett out to the cars.

I noticed Edward's IV bag was getting low as was Bella's. I walked out to the medication room and grabbed 2 bags of saline and stopped in the room next to it to grab a pillow and another blanket. I replaced their IV's and then went to grab some water for when Edward woke up. I then settled down in the recliner and drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope everyone had a merry chirstmas. I know I did. my brother is getting married! I have been getting reviews that this story is like the movie just like heaven. I have never seen the movie. thats the plot.**

**I dont own twilight!**

_Chapter 8_

_Carlisle_

I managed to sleep a few hours before my internal alarm clock woke me up. I looked over to Bella's bed and monitors and there was no change. I then turned to Edward's bed and met green eyes.

"Morning," he croaked out. I got off the recliner and poured him a glass of water. He drank close to half a glass. "Thank you." I began to take the brain activity electrodes of his head, wiping the sticky residue off with an alcohol wipe.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'd like to be able to sit up more." I fiddled with the controls so he was sitting at a 65° angle. "Other than that my limbs feel like lead."

"Yeah that will happen. You haven't moved in 2 years. We will get you in physical therapy soon. First I want you to press against my hand with your foot, like a gas pedal." Both feet did. "Plus once you have a little more feeling, Emmett will take it upon himself to be your personal trainer." He half attempted his signature crooked smile.

"Dad who is that?" he asked turning his head towards Bella.

"That is Bella Swan. She's your sister's best friend. She was in an accident earlier. That's where I went last night. She should wake up today or tomorrow."

"Bella. I know that name. For some reason her face looks familiar. I can't place it though." Frustration wrinkled across his brow.

"Hey don't try so hard. She's only known your sister for a year. This gives me another thing to tell you, we are now living in Washington. We couldn't bear living in Chicago any longer with you in a coma. I was offered a job out here and three weeks later we had you medivac'd out here."

"What is the date?"

"November 14th. It's been two years yesterday since you guys won state and your accident."

"Ok another question. Why am I not hungry?"

"We have you on a feeding tube. You're doing ok with the water, so I might take it out and try you on a liquid diet till I feel you can handle solids. Oh I can turn off the heart monitor and I'm pretty sure the nasal canula is starting to piss you off." He nodded, and I unhooked him from the machines.

"Do you want to take a bath now or later? Your mother gives you a sponge bath once a week anyway. Oh and I hate to tell you this but the catheter has to stay in until you can stand." He glared. "But can take off the electrodes for the cardiac monitor, and it will be sticky so I need to wash it and change your gown."

"Aren't there chairs in the shower?" I nodded. "Can't I be carried to the shower? That way I can feel the warm water on me. I just want to get out of this bed. I haven't been awake even twelve hours yet and I'm already going stir crazy."

"Good then you'll be more motivated for physical therapy. I guess you can take a shower. You're going to need help though you can't move enough to do it on your own. Do you want me to help or wait for your mom?"

"It doesn't matter. You can do it I guess." Just then Emmett strode through the door.

"Good morning Eddo. Good to see your smiling face."

"Hey Em."

"Emmett can you help carry Edward to the bathroom. He's getting a shower/bath. But hang on and let me make sure he is unhooked of vital things." I double checked all of his wires. I put his IV on a saline lock so we didn't have to cart that in the bathroom. "Alright Em, go easy he might get a slight head rush." He scooped Edward off the bed and carried him into the bathroom setting him down on the chair in the shower.

"Whoa. You were right, head rush."

"Take it easy Edward, or I'll put you back in bed. Technically you shouldn't even be out of bed. But since you're my son, I'm breaking rules. Now let's get you cleaned up. Most likely Alice is bringing you something else to wear. She has been freaking out because we had you in a hospital gown."

I bathed him and by the time I was done, Alice and Esme had shown up. I helped him dress in the clothes Alice brought him, a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt, and Emmett carried him back to bed. We spent the next several hours catching Edward up on the crazy things he had missed in the last two years. We left when he fell asleep, after promising to return the next day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this chapter took so long to post. I have been readjusting to life at a big 10 school, planning my brother's wedding, and dealing with relationship issues all while having 2 new ideas pop into my head. one the first few chapters are up and the other one i havent decided on a oneshot or a full length story.**

**So here is chapter 9  
**

Chapter 9

Edward POV **(I know everyone rejoices.)**

I woke up and looked at the clock across the room, 1:43 am; I guess my body feels it has had enough sleep to last a while. Before he left, dad left the call button right at my left hand. I rang of the nurse. She came bustling in the room.

"Mr. Cullen, you're awake! You should be resting."

"May I have a glass of water?"

"Oh I'm sorry your father has not cleared you for it."

"Yeah he has, I've had several glasses since being awake. If you don't believe me call my father. I just want a glass of water for my throat. I'm not eating anything; I realize the feeding tube is still in place." She turned and walked out the room, she returned with a Styrofoam cup I presumed was ice water. She held it while I took a drink that smothered out the flames that were shooting down my throat. "Thank you."

"Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"No thank you." She turned to leave the room.

I turned my head to my right and gazed at the woman lying in the bed next to me. She's still asleep. Her head is wrapped in gauze and there is a tube down her throat. Her brown hair splayed across her football. She has the complexion of a porcelain doll, a small button nose and pale pink lips.

My musing was cut short by a short black blur, shooting through the door. The blur perched itself on my chest.

"Hey sis," I tried to put my arm around her back, but I could only lift it a few inches before falling.

"Edward don't push it. Em will be by in a little bit to begin physical therapy. Your father agreed to ½ pound weights for a while," My mother informed me after placing a kiss on Bella's forehead. She then moved to my bedside and brushed my hair off my forehead. "It is so nice to see your eyes again my dear baby boy. I think it's time to cut your hair again."

"You've cut my hair?"

"Well after the accident, they shaved your head, so we shaved it twice more. It was much easier to maintain. Now it is time for a trim again, maybe a #4 guard on the clippers."

"Ali you're sitting on my chest and it is getting slightly hard to breathe," She jumped off my chest, but still clutched my hand.

"HEY COMA BOY!" Ah my not so subtle older brother.

"Emmet Matthew this is the ICU ward of a hospital! You will keep your voice down!" My mother's voice full of venom.

"Sorry mom," he said sheepishly.

"Hey Em I hear you have made it your personal mission to get me out of this bed," he nodded, "Well what the hell are you waiting for? Get me the hell out of this bed! I have a lot of time to make up for and I can't do that from this bed."

"Bro you may come to hate me before this is over."

"More or less then football conditioning?"

"More, but with less puking." The summer before my accident was hell. We had 3 a day football practices in 95 degree weather. There were no clouds in the sky and it hadn't rained in weeks. I had done so many suicides that I puked. However I was not the only one or the first. Emmett and I would come home and collapse, fully clothed, into the pool.

"We'll work on your arms first." He strapped on the wrist weights and I tried to lift my arm, I couldn't.

"Dude, you've lost a lot of muscle mass, you can't get discouraged. This won't be easy, but you can't let that discourage you." He then grabbed my arm and began to curl it towards my bicep. After about 10 reps, my muscle started to burn. After 5 minutes he switched arms. Then he moved to my legs.

"Thanks Em now I ache," He smiled.

"Look bro I have to go pick up the girlfriend. Ali, are you coming?"

"Yea Jazz is taking me to the mall." She placed a kiss on my cheek, did the same for Bella and followed Emmett out of the room.

I turned to my mom, who was still sitting in the corner reading one of her interior design magazines. "I missed a lot. Em has girlfriend? Who is Jazz?"

"Honey calm down. I brought photo albums and scrapbooks from the last two years. I put them together for when you woke up. I didn't want you to miss anything."

"Are there pictures from the accident? Of me and my car?"

"Yeah but I'm not sure you want to see them, they're pretty gruesome."

"Mom I wanna see, maybe I'll remember more."

She placed a book on my lap and sat on the bed next to me.

"The first few are from the accident report. You weren't wearing your seat belt and you were going 150mph. A deer ran in front of you and you swerved to miss it, losing control. You ended up flipping the car 3 times before wrapping it around a tree. The Volvo was totaled but somehow Emmett got is fixed. Here's the before and after pictures."

My precious car looked like it had been beaten with a wrecking ball. How did Emmett manage to fix it? The next few pages were of me at various stages of healing. There were not many pictures of Chicago but there were tons devoted to Forks. Alice and Emmett's first day, first dates, first dances. There were also numerous pictures with their friends, Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend, Jasper, Alice's boyfriend, and Bella, the girl lying in the bed next to me.

I began to fall asleep somewhere during the past summer. The last thing I remember was my mother pulling the covers around me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**CPOV**

This past weekend was the most hectic weekend I've had in a long time. First I get a phone Call saying my son, who has been in a coma for the past two years, had woken up. Then I get a page to the ER because my surrogate daughter, Bella, was almost killed because her father found out her mother was cheating on him and she tried to rescue her mom. Now she is in a coma, her father is in jail and her mother and her lover have fled the state ultimately wanting Bella to live with us which she does anyway.

"Dr Cullen, are you alright?"

"Yes I'm just tired Becky thank you." The young nurse blushed furiously when I smiled at her. The kids always joke about my nickname, McHottie, given to me by the many nurses that are attracted to me.

I figured I should go check on Edward and Bella before I begin my morning rounds. Esme will probably be here in a little bit to spend time with her baby boy.

As I neared their room, I heard an erratic beeping. I ran to their room. Bella was awake and panicking. She was fighting the ventilator, and the heart monitor was reaching dangerous levels. The nurses had sedatives in hand and I ordered them to hold off.

"Bella look at me!" she looked at me. "Stop fighting the machine. Just let it breathe for you. If you can calm down, then I will take out the tube, but I need you to calm down." Her heart rate dropped within normal levels and I moved to the head of the bed. The nurses prepared for extubation. I looked over at Edward and he had a look of sheer panic on his face. "Edward its fine. She is just overwhelmed. It's alright." His panic faded into concern.

"Dr Cullen we're ready for extubation."

"Alright Bella, on the count of two I want you to take a deep breath and on three, I want you to cough and I will pull the tube." She blinked and I began my count. "One…two deep breath… three cough," I pulled the tube and once it cleared her mouth, she gasped and coughed. The nurse moved in with a glass of water and a hooked her up to a nasal canula.

"Welcome back Bells. You gave us quite a scare. It's nice to see your eyes again. What is the last thing you remember?"

"My—" her voice croaked and I handed he another glass of water. "Thank you. I remember walking into the house to find my father choking my mother. I went to pull him off and was thrown. I don't really remember any after that."

"You were thrown and hit the metal corner of the drywall. You fractured your skull."

"My mom?"

"She's fine. She was released. Apparently she and Phil are on their way to Florida and Charlie is sitting in jail. You are to stay with us if you wish."

"You guys have always been a family to me. I would love to stay with you."

"Bella I would like for you to meet Edward. He woke up about the same time of your accident. Edward this is Bella."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella." Edward said in his heartbreaking voice. I hope those two come together.

"It's good to see you awake Edward." She said with a blush creeping across her cheeks. Just then my beeper went off.

"Sorry guys I have to go to surgery." I gave each of them a kiss on the head and walked out of their rooms.

EPOV

I was awakened up by a frantic beeping noise coming from the brunette beauty on the bed beside me. She woke up and was panicking. Before I had a chance to hit the call button, my father and several nurses rushed into the room. My father was trying to calm her down enough to where he could remove the breathing tube from her throat. I must have had a look of sheer terror on my face because my father turned to me to assure me that everything would be fine.

Once she was calm enough to remove the tube, my father started to explain what had happened to her. When she spoke her voice reminded me of bells. I once again felt like I knew her but I still could not remember where from. Her father was in jail, her mother had left the state and dad asked her if she would like to stay at the house. She said that she already considered it to be her home. I don't know why but my heart swelled a little bit when she said that. Dad introduced us and then his pager went off and he excused himself from the room.

"I feel like I know you from somewhere, but I can't place it. Have we met before?"

"In the physical sense, no, the spiritual sense, yes." Her answer was slightly cryptic. I had a feeling I knew what she meant but my brain was working slow.

"I'm sorry, I'm a little lost. Could you explain that?"

"Can you trust me? I can't explain it because I'm unsure but I may be able to jog your memory." I nodded. She slowly sat up and slid out of bed. She steadied herself on the side of the bed before crossing the 4 feet to mine. She slid onto the bed next to me and grabbed my hand. I could feel the electricity running between us. She slowly inched closer to me. Wherever we made contact, the nerves felt like they were on fire. Ever so gently, she pressed her lips to mine and everything flooded back to me.

I remembered my out of body experience and how no one could see me until she can in to visit me. I remembered that she passed out when I said something. Usually I would talk but no one could hear me, but she did. I remembered the way the heart monitor would speed up when she touched my cheek. I remembered everything Emmett said and when I got to her house, she kissed me and then everything stopped.

My lips responded with hers. When we broke apart to breathe, I breathed "I remember you. At first I thought you were an angel."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Bella POV

I'm not sure where I mustered up the courage to just kiss a guy that has never actually met me. But somehow I found the courage to walk over and kiss him. It took a few moments for him to respond but when he did he did it with fervor. When we pulled apart, we were both breathless. We sat there, our foreheads pressed together. Our moment was interrupted by a yawn escaping my mouth. Chuckling, he patted the bed next to him and I scooted in the bed next to him. Within few minutes, we were both sleeping.

I was beginning to stir when I heard a giggle. I buried my face in Edward's side and the giggle turned into an 'AWWWW'. I groaned and Edward buried his face in my hair.

"Look at them they are so cute."

"Geez he's only been awake for 3 days and she just woke up, damn Edward sure knows how to make a move."

"Children hush you're going to wake them up." I felt Edward shift slightly and groan again.

"Would you guys please just leave if you're going to continue talking?" his voice was thick with sleep. I cracked my eyes open and saw bright green eyes staring down on me. He leaned over and placed a kiss on top of my head. I turned my head to look at the foot of the bed and saw Carlisle with his arm wrapped around Esme's waist, Emmett and Rosalie, and Alice and Jasper. Jasper was holding Alice down by the shoulders because she was bouncing with excitement.

"Bella we are so glad you are awake!" Alice all but squealed.

It was at this time that I realized that I was still in Edward's bed, with Edward's family looking at us. I felt my face get hot and buried it back into Edward's side.

"Bella it's too late for that," Carlisle chided. "Imagine my surprise when I got a non-emergent page to your room and found several nurses smiling outside the door. I'm pretty sure Esme got a picture of you guys when she got here." Yep my just burned hotter. Edward's chest shook with silent laughter.

"You can come out now, love. They are just poking fun at us. They are all very happy for us." He coaxed me out of my hiding place against his chest. The heat in my cheeks was beginning to smother out as I snuggled against his cool chest.

"How are you doing dear? I know this is a lot to take in," Esme asked me.

"I'm fine Esme. You guys have treated me like family more in this past year than my own has. It just hurts that she didn't even have the decency to come see if I was still alive, considering the fact that I saved her life." A yawn escaped my lips as I finished my rant.

Carlisle chuckled, "Alright guys let's leave these two to recover and rest. The sooner they recover the sooner they can come home and the sooner you guys can terrorize them." He shooed them all out of the room.

I made a move to head back to my bed and Edward's arm tightened ever so slightly. I could have pulled away if I had wanted, he wouldn't have the strength to hold me there. "Please stay here. Please Love." I settled back into him, resting my head on his chest.

"How are you? I mean this all has to be so much to take in." I asked as I trace lazy patterns on his stomach.

"I hate how everyone in my family is codling me. My mother is treating me like an infant, I get I can't do a whole lot right now, but she is treating me like I'm an infant. Alice, she is fine when other people are in the room, but if she gets left alone with me, there is this awkward silence. That's big, because with Alice, there are no awkward silences. Emmett, he's blaming the accident on himself, he had no control over my speed or the fact that I wasn't wearing a seatbelt. He couldn't control the fact that a deer ran out in front of me. And my father…my father almost acts like if he leaves the room, that I'm gonna die."

"Edward you have to consider the fact that they almost lost you. There were 2 years, which you were in a coma. They didn't know if you were going to wake up. Believe me when I say that they were terrified of loosing you. Emmett does blame himself; I don't think there is anything we can do to change his opinion on that. As for Alice, I don't know what to say for that. Next time there is an awkward silence, ask her about something. Take the initiative to start a conversation. Things will be awkward for a while. If Ii gets to bothering you too much, then say something to them.

"Thank you love." he pressed his lips to my hair. "Now come on let's get some sleep." We both snuggled into each other for the night.

**AN: Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out; I have been swamped with school work. I will try to write more, but I may have to put this on hold until the end of April when school is done. Let's all hope that it doesn't come to that though.**

**Although if I get reviews, I am more likely to work harder. *hint hint***


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next morning I was awoken from a beautiful dream. I had just met the man of my dreams, and we were wrapped around each other, sleeping. I woke to find myself wrapped in the arms of the man from my dream. I looked up to see a nurse standing over me. She had set a tray of food on the bedside table and in her hand was a bag of a brown substance.

"Sorry dear but I have to get you two fed. Dr. Cullen has given me strict orders for you to eat your breakfast and I have to access his feeding tube, it's under his shirt." I slipped out of his grasp and he protested slightly in his sleep. I climbed out of his bed and made my way back to my own bed. Sitting in my bed, I felt alone because he was so far away from me.

The nurse pulled back his covers and lifted his shirt just passed his belly button. I could see a capped off tube sticking out of his stomach just to the side of his belly button. She hooked up the tubing and hung the bag on a pump.

"What is that?"

"It's a chocolate dietary substitute. It has all of the required nutrients per bag. When he is taken off of the feeding tube, he will be drinking this twice a day as we reintroduce solids."

"When will he be off the feeding tube?"

"I think Dr. Cullen has it scheduled for later today."

Edward shifted in his sleep and his eyes began to flutter, he was beginning to wake up. "Bella?" His voice was thick with sleep. "Where did you go?"

"I am in my bed. Your father is making me eat something and the nurse had to hook up your feeding tube."

"Oh well finish eating and come back here, this bed is cold without you." I could tell he wasn't actually awake and he was quickly falling back to sleep.

I sat picking at the food the nurse brought: oatmeal, yogurt, and jello. I had eaten the yogurt and was working on the jello when there was a knock on the door. Carlisle walked in and smiled at Edward's sleeping from.

"Good morning Bella, how are you feeling this morning?"

"My head hurts a little."

"It's going to hurt for awhile. You haven't eaten all of your breakfast."

"You know I can't stand oatmeal. I can't stand the texture of it. The texture of the oatmeal alone in enough to make me want to vomit."

"Oh right, I forgot. How is he doing?" he asked gazing over to look upon his son.

"He's frustrated."

"Well it's going to take a lot of work to get him back to where he was before the accident. He's going to take time." He wasn't getting what I was trying to say.

"No Carlisle. He's frustrated with you guys. He doesn't like you guys coddling him. I can see what he means. Alice is almost scared of him. Emmett, well Edward can feel the guilt rolling off of him. Edward knows the accident was not Emmett's fault. Esme is treating him like a two year old. You act like every time you leave, he is going to disappear. I know you suffered the past two years, not knowing if he was going to wake up. But he's here and he is alright. He needs your support, he needs you to push him, he doesn't need your pity, and he defiantly doesn't need you guys babying him. He just wants his family."

Carlisle sat in silence, looking at Edward. He could see the truth in my words.

"I am sorry it wasn't my place to say anything. I'm sorry."

"No you needed to tell me that because you're right. I tell families this all the time, they need to support the patient, not treat them differently. Thank you Bella, Edward wouldn't have told me. I can't believe I didn't see how was treating him."

"Love is blind?" I questioned jokingly.

Carlisle laughed half heartedly and sat down on my bed.

"The nurse said you were removing the feeding tube today?"

"Yeah but I am hesitant to do so though. I have to put him under anesthesia and most doctors do not put coma victims under anesthesia this close to them coming out of a coma. There is a very good chance that the patient may relapse back into the coma."

"Don't put me under," a groggy voice came from the next bed. Edward was looking at his dad with a frightened expression. "What about a local anesthetic? Please dad I don't want to go back. I just woke up. I have already missed a lot. If I go back into the coma what are the chances of me waking again?"

Edward and I were both looking at Carlisle. He was looking at the floor. His face was grave as he shook his head, not able to form the words. "I could do an epidural and you would be numb from the chest down. I would have you talking the whole time. I would have to give you something to relax you first and you will be in pain for a few days." Carlisle completely threw out the general anesthesia idea, not even giving us the statistic. Well I will be back in a few hours and do the epidural and remove your feeding tube. You won't be able to eat or drink anymore today so I will hook you back up to fluids to keep you hydrated." He took the cap off Edward's IV port and hooked up the saline line again. He leaned up to give him a kiss on the forehead and whispered "I am so glad you came back to us and I can't wait until you get to come home." With that he walked out of the room.

Edward was quiet as I slipped out of my bed and made my way to his bed. "Edward?" he didn't answer. I ran my fingers through his hair and stroked his cheek. "Edward, are you alright? Come on don't hut out. You need to express yourself otherwise your family will press to the point you will feel like you are being smothered."

"I'm scared." He turned his head to kiss my palm. "I have already missed so much and I just got my life back, I don't want to lose it all again."

"Babe you won't lose it again because your father won't allow that. You are going to be fine. The risk of you slipping back into a coma is minimal with this direction of the procedure."

"I am also afraid of the pain. I didn't feel anything after the accident because of the coma. People feel intense pain during the epidural. Sure I won't feel it after it kicks in but dad says I'll have discomfort after that wears off. I guess you can say that I am afraid of pain."

"You won't have to go through this without medication. Your father is not going to allow that, they will give you something to make you comfortable. If it makes you feel better I will see if I can be here during the procedure. I will hold your hand and help you through the pain of the epidural. I will be here tomorrow when you need distraction." He buried his face in my chest and started to relax. I continued to run my hands through his hair while he played with the ring on my right hand.

We sat like this for several hours. Esme brought Edward some of his music and a few of his favorite movies. We sat going through a few more photo albums and I heard stories of when he was younger. Carlisle allowed for me to be in the room with Edward during the procedure. I don't think Esme was very happy that Edward didn't want her there. She left just as the procedure was about to take place.

I turned on the classical CD that Edward said would always calm him. Carlisle had to roll Edward onto his side and I helped hold his knees against his chest. I looked in his eyes and told him some stories of how clumsy I was. I was unable to totally distract him when the needle pierced his back. I wipe the tears back and kissed his cheeks. Carlisle said he was done and we had to wait a few minutes. I just kept whispering that it would be alright and that I was right here for him.

When Edward could no longer feel below his chest, Carlisle made a small incision and eased out the tube. He made the necessary sutures and bandaged him up. Carlisle put him on an antibiotic to ward off any infection or bacteria that may invade.

Edward drifted off to sleep as Carlisle left for the evening. He first told me that if Edward woke up with any discomfort to let the nurses know and he would be able to receive something to ease his pain. Edward did wake up a few hours later in near tears as a wave of pain rolled over him. I paged the nurse and she brought something in. he was asking for water because his throat hurt. The nurse allowed him to suck on ice, but he was not allowed more than 3 chunks in an hour. He fell back to sleep, snuggled up to me. I drifted off soon after him.


	13. Note

I am sorry to do this to you guys….This is not an update…

I am having a really bad time with writers block and I just started school again. When I get writers block, I stop writing that story and go to another. So this is why I am posting this…

The first three chapters of my new story, "Cruelty of Life" have been posted… stop by and tell me what you think.


End file.
